


It's you and I.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Human Caroline Forbes, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: If Klaus was less selfish he would leave with the doppelgänger, Katherine, and perhaps Stefan as well so Caroline might keep her youth and naivety. But Klaus is selfish and Caroline deserves better than this. Deserves to be free from the fragile body that could already be half way in the grave.(You're free; no, I'm dying.)Caroline glared at him with squinted eyes. It was as ugly as it could be considering her inebriated state."You're terrible - like the most terrible."(This drabble will not make sense unless you've read All Cards.)





	It's you and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1 (time travel) and Klaroline.

Once Klaus walked into the dingy bar his senses were assaulted by the smell of the people in the bar. The bar, All Roads, was the closest to the quaint town of Mystic Falls without being in Mystic Falls (which was to say without it being the Mystic Grill).

Without so much as a thought Klaus scanned the bar until he caught sight of her.

He took a breath in. The air was cold despite the lousy heating and air unit in the building. Klaus could smell the powders under her eyes that surely covered dark circles, the artificial scent of bubblegum that coated her bright pink (like the gum itself) lips, and the nose wrinkling smell of her hair spry that kept her bright blonde curls in place. What was the most distracting was the heart: human. 

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes being human- a single flame so easily snuffed out. 

Human had always been synonymous with weak when it came his opinion but Klaus knew better. Caroline Forbes wasn't weak but merely a diamond in the ruff. Klaus would surely enjoy shaping that diamond as much as Prometheus had supposedly. (Klaus, despite his vast knowledge of all religions and lore, wasn't one to believe in God or in gods. A thousand years was more than enough time to erode his faith in gods and people.) enjoyed creating man from clay.

The bar stool is hard but Klaus paid it no mind as he slid onto it. 

"Don't," Caroline somehow managed to sound vehement (stubborn, unyielding as she always been with him) despite slurring the one word she said to him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't what, love?"

She turned to face and despite the redness in her eyes from recent tears she is young. If Klaus was less selfish he would leave with the doppelgänger, Katherine, and perhaps Stefan as well so Caroline might keep her youth and naivety. But Klaus is selfish and Caroline deserves better than this. Deserves to be free from the fragile body that could already be half way in the grave.

(You're free; no, I'm dying.)

Caroline glared at him with squinted eyes. It was as ugly as it could be considering her inebriated state. 

"You're terrible - like the most terrible." Caroline scrunched her nose in distaste as she paused to think. "You and her but especially you evil dimples are not suppose to be here."

Despite himself the reevaluation that had befallen him Klaus smiled. 

"You remember," Klaus was carefully not to have voiced any of the whirling emotions he felt at having learnt Caroline had came back too. 

Her eyebrows drew together. "I remember but there's something I don't remember. It's like that tip of your tongue feeling." Caroline paused, a frown on her face. "Tip of your tongue," she repeated and this time Caroline had pronounced it properly. 

Caroline turned her head to his direction. "'Make me remember," she ordered him. 

Once again Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been taking vervain? How unusually foolish of you love." 

He leaned forward, a point needed to be made after all on how dangerous her mistake was, as Caroline grasped her pretty scarf. "I could make you forget everything you know about the future. No future knowledge on how to destroy my siblings and I." 

Caroline snorted at him. "Now who is being stupid? And you wouldn't like kitty pool shallow me. I didn't even like human me even before I died and joined the non sparkling vampire club." 

Klaus grinned at her before leaning into her ear. Her heartbeat grew at the action and it only made his grin wider. "In my experience the man who plays the fool is a clever man. Easier to gather ones enemies and betrayers about you." His lips brushed her ear that he whispered into before Klaus pulled away to compel her with just a single word.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing prompts on tumblr and this is one out of four klaroline prompts I have received.


End file.
